Take The Place 2
by Dr. Nick
Summary: Could it be? Is it really back? After a two-year hiatus, has Dr. Nick returning to finish Take the Place 2? YES! HE HAS!
1. Mewtwo's Notion

A/N: What? A THIRD attempt? Why not, I was getting bored. Since I have Thursday, Friday and also Monday off of school, I'm going to have five days to write so I'm going to finish this. My only real reason is because of how much I want to write my idea for Take The Place 3 (Yes I'm making one). The deal is, I'll only continue if most of the authors review between chapters 1, 2 and 3. If you need to be reminded, these are the people that you know of from this chapter only.  
  
Cybat (Mario)  
Culex576 (Bowser)  
Blade Malfoy (Yoshi)  
Razor Osaka (Ganondorf)  
Grey Fox (Fox)  
Advocate of the Sinistrals (Falco)*  
China Girl (Ness)  
BlueMage15 (Kirby)  
Houou (Samus)  
Akie (Zelda/Sheik)  
Tim333 (Link)  
Master Gamer (Pikachu)  
Crono12345 (Mewtwo)  
Reanda, Imperial Kai (Marth)  
Dragonax2k2 (Roy)*  
  
* Indicates it will be changed.  
  
Also, I am going to re-cast other people. So, here's the info.  
  
Hats Needing Authors:  
Peach, Dr. Mario, Donkey Kong, Popo, Nana, Young Link, Pichu, Jigglypuff, Mr. Game and Watch  
  
If you want to be in, just review and say which hat you'd like and that'll be that.   
___________________  
  
"Dead...I didn't think it would happen but it's happened" Sighed Link. It was a strange dimension that he lay in. The sky was red and cloudy, and all that was there were several rocks. Just tons of rocks floating through the air. Air amd rocks were the only things left. And on several rocks the Super Smash Brothers stayed. "Thanks to those authors. Why did Master Hand and Crazy Hand go and give them powers?"  
  
"Not sure" Replied Kirby. "They're stupid. Two gloves, no brains between them. What do you expect?"  
  
"Wait" Ness floated to up them, as a rock with a point at the bottom lead him. "I've finally finished it...the plan"  
  
"You mean..."  
  
"Yes" Ness nodded. "It's all on this rock" Ness leapt to another rock, showing that the one he was sitting on had a ton of stuff scratched into it. "Thanks to Marth"  
  
"Marth let you borrow his sword?" Asked Link, both he and Kirby amazed. They looked to the left as they heard loud sobbing.  
  
Marth floated over on his rock, tears coming from his eyes as he cried loudly. He was holding his sword, which had a horribly bent tip. "F-F-Falchion! She's been mutilated!" Marth fell to his knees, sobbing over the curved sword. "And I never told her I loved her. She must have felt so...NEGLECTED! AH!" Link and Kirby looked at each other and shrugged as Marth bawled like a baby.  
  
"So, how do we get out, anyway?" Kirby turned to Ness.  
  
"It's quite simple..." Ness pointed outwards. "There are specific GameCubes triggered for something like this. If one of them is used properly, one of us gets out"   
  
"Sounds reasonable..." Link replied. "But wasn't our world destroyed?"  
  
"Oh no...we don't get out into our world" Ness gave a grin. "We get out into THEIR world!"  
  
"Are you nuts?!" Exclaimed Kirby. "Video game characters don't just walk down the street, you know"  
  
"But that's how it can be" Ness replied. "We just take the world for our own, turn it into our own Super Smash Brothers Melee"  
  
"But we don't even know where the Master Hand is" Link reminded him. "He's the only one who could really do much for us right now, or even alter the worlds"  
  
"Who needs him?" Kirby replied.  
  
"And we can get our revenge and take those stupid human stink beasts and make them our slaves!" Ganondorf laughed evilly, dashing over on his large rock and shooting lightning everywhere. "We'll just march in, take the entire countries and--"  
  
"No, we can't" Link looked seriously at Ganondorf. "I don't think it would be a good idea to oppose them, Ganondorf. They have armies and navies and--"  
  
"So what, we're stronger than they are" Ganondorf replied angrily. "We can do this"  
  
"But we can't take revenge on them like that because of fifteen or so writers who are trying to get rid of us" Added Roy, as his rock came over to the others.   
  
"I have a better idea" Mewtwo floated over on his--rock. He joined the others in their circle of rocks. "We can solve this the better, democratic way"  
  
"I prefer communism" Pouted Ganondorf, crossing his arms.  
  
Ignoring Ganondorf, Mewtwo continued. "We'll take a vote on whether we come as friends or enemies. Being 26 of us there--oh damn, a deadlock chance. Well, I won't vote, so one side has to win. All right?"  
  
"Sounds fair" Roy replied.  
  
"Fine by me" Added Kirby.  
  
"I guess" Ganondorf reluctantly agreed.  
  
"It's the best way to me..." Link said.  
  
"And I put a cap on the bottle" Ness said. "Let's vote.  
  
A few minutes later, twenty-six rocks were all together, and on each were one of the Super Smash Brothers. Mewtwo had a few slips of paper in front of them and was counting votes.  
  
"Vote 23...take revenge" Mewtwo placed the small piece of paper to the left of him and picked up another to the right of him. "Vote 24...take revenge. Vote 25...take revenge. Well, 18 to 7, we take revenge!"  
  
"W00t!" Cheered eighteen fighters, and Mewtwo. It was obvious if he was going to vote, he would have been the nineteenth voting for revenge.  
  
"Man...I don't want to fight them" Link, Mario, Pikachu, Marth, Roy, Young Link and Yoshi slipped away from the group as Link spoke to them. "And I thought Zelda would have voted to be in peace, too"  
  
"Too bad Zelda wasn't here at the time" Sheik chuckled as she passed by the rest on the floating rock.  
  
"Figures" Marth told them flatly.   
  
"But I really don't think we should go in fighting them" Young Link added. "And I can't believe only seven of us didn't want to go to war..."  
  
"Don't call it a war, it just makes the thing sound worse..." Mario sighed.   
  
"Ok, now onto the plan" Ness announced, standing up. Most of the fighters were sitting down on their rocks most of the time. Everyone paid attention to him. "First, we're going to need to get into exactly alignment. One of us is already there. Then, Mewtwo needs to speak telepathically to the person who owns the GameCube. We'll bribe the poor fool with one of Kirby's hats, and then when one of us gets out, he releases the other. When we're all in the human world, we take over"  
  
"And who will stop us?" Chuckled Falco. The whole group began to laugh loudly and evilly, except the seven who voted NO on war. Little did they know that there were some who could stop them. But could they?  
  
-----------------  
  
Two months had passed since the whole thing in the real world. Everyone was enjoying their summer vacation, as it was now June. But one person was about to stumble onto something bigger than life itself...  
  
"Hello, Kim, welcome back" Came a computerized voice.  
  
"Thank you, AMM" Replied the girl who took a seat on her computer, speaking into a headset. She was wearing a pink t-shirt with sleeves that reached a inch before her elbow. She had white shorts that went a little above her knees and was wearing white sneakers. She moved her hair out of the way as she fully put on the headset. "Do I have any mail?"  
  
"Yes, you have three--three--three" The computer screen started to go static-y, as the picture began to fade. "I am being hacked into...the source being" A picture of a GameCube appeared on the screen as AMM's voice was still heard. "Universal GameCube--GameCube--GameCube" And with that the whole screen faded into blackness.  
  
"AMM!" Kim began to type frantically, but nothing seemed to happen. The same static appearance appeared on the computer again, but on the screen appeared not the computerized Marth clone, but someone else more disturbing, with an M for a name as well.  
  
"If it isn't Saeahm Kim" Chuckled Mewtwo.  
  
"It's BlueMage15 now, but that's the old pen name..." Kim or BlueMage15 was nearly shaking. "What's going on, what are you doing? What did you do to the computer?"  
  
"It's quite simple" Mewtwo replied. "We're dead because of the authors who killed us all. We didn't last long in that prison, of course not. We were quick to perish, but now we can be free again. All that is needed is your help"  
  
"H-help?"  
  
"Yes. Just free us. We won't do anything to anybody, just live. We won't even be near humans at all" A grin crossed Mewtwo's face. The screen still blurred for a few seconds every now and then, but the background was the red, cloudy sky, and so it was hard to tell.  
  
"Oh man, Mewtwo is doing great" Fox whispered to Dr. Mario, who nodded.  
  
"Warmongers" Marth muttered under his breath.  
  
"I know those authors, you're going to hurt them!" BlueMage15 replied. "I'm the one who freed them with my computer, and I know the horrible things you did! You kept them from having any food, forced them to beat each other in fights and kept them imprisoned!"  
  
"Please, they were enjoying that prison" Mewtwo replied. "It had everything they needed, just no real entertainment, but with sixteen people how can you be bored?"  
  
"You're disgusting" BlueMage15 wanted to spit in Mewtwo's face she was so angry. "I'm not going to help you at all, you fiends!"  
  
"Ooh, harsh words" Mewtwo grinned. "Too bad you can't do anything about it" Mewtwo placed one hand on the screen, so all BlueMage15 could see was his hand. With that hypnotic waves began to transfer through the computer, somehow, someway. BlueMage15's eyes rolled over, and all that could be seen was white.   
  
"Oh, crap" Yoshi said in his squeaky voice. A large screen, similar to a movie projector, was in front of the Super Smash Brothers who could watch the whole thing but not be seen by Kim.  
  
"Man, Mewtwo is getting better at this stuff" Chuckled Bowser evilly, who was sitting in the same rock as Ganondorf. The two villains were howling with laughter. They were truly sick.   
  
"Who thought controlling little girls would be so fun?!" Laughed Ganondorf.  
  
"You're disgusting" Pikachu hissed at the two.   
  
"AH!" Bowser and Ganondorf screamed like little girls at the sight of little Pikachu, putting their arms around each other and shivering. "Y-y-you can SPEAK?!" Gasped Ganondorf.  
  
"Yes, Mewtwo taught me, Pichu, Jigglypuff and Yoshi how to in our spare time, since basically all we could say is our names, even though Yoshi's not a Pokémon" Replied Pikachu. "I can't believe you two. Here that poor girl is being controlled so you can take the world over, kill innocent people and force others into slavery, and it's all a bit joke to you!"  
  
"Oh well" Ganondorf laughed, standing up. "You stupid Pokémon, you're pathetic. The only reason you don't want to fight is because you're weak!"  
  
"I am not!" Replied Pikachu. "I voted against fighting because I don't think that it's right to do vile things like that. And Mario, Link, Young Link, Marth, Roy and Yoshi all agree with me!"  
  
"They're all wimps" Bowser growled, waving his large, chunky hand.   
  
"We'll show you one day" Pikachu decided to retreat. He didn't want any physical confrontation, being grossly outnumbered and outmuscled.   
  
"Come-on-out, now" BlueMage15 said in an extremely hypnotic tone. The sound of it was creepy. She placed one hand on the white power button of the GameCube, then tapped it twice again. The GameCube began to glow blue, a whitish color.  
  
In the Universal GameCube dimension, the same glow was starting to go around Ganondorf, who was running from rock to rock. "Get it off me, get it off me!"  
  
"No, Ganondorf, you're the first to leave" Mewtwo told Ganondorf.  
  
"Oh, then in that case--ahahaha!" Ganondorf spun around in midair, laughing evilly, which was his fight taunt.   
  
"You only have a few moments before you leave" Ness handed Ganondorf his yo-yo. "Here, this will tell you where the next GameCube that can release us is. Remember, turn it on, two seconds, then click twice"  
  
"And for God's sake, Ganondorf, don't start anything" Fox said, looking to the warrior. "As soon as you enter that world, their hats will come back, or so Mewtwo says. Those author's could beat you all together"  
  
"I'm not THAT stupid" Ganondorf replied, chuckling. "But don't worry, I'll do a good job" And with that the blue glow took over Ganondorf, and he dissapeared.  
  
In the real world, BlueMage15's GameCube exploded into hundreds of pieces. Ganondorf was standing on her dresser, where the GameCube lay. He kicked the pieces away and leapt down to the floor. "Yes, finally, I'm free from that stupid world!"  
  
BlueMage15's eyes returned to normal, and so did her voice. She shook her head and looked at Ganondorf. With that she screamed. "AH! G-Ganondorf?! REAL GANONDORF?!"  
  
"How sweet, you remember me" Ganondorf pushed BlueMage15 down to the floor with one push. She landed on her knees. "Sorry, but I think it's time I begin to see things my way. Enjoy your last few days, because you're going to need them! Not even an international army could win!" And with that, laughing evilly, Ganondorf held back his fist. "AUGH...AGH!" Ganondorf struck the wall with a Warlock's Punch and stepped out. He began down the street, dashing as fast as he could and laughing evilly. "Now to bring in my Smashing brethren...the world is OURS!"  
  
-----------------  
PREVIEW OF NEXT EPISODE  
-----------------  
  
Dr. Nick: Hi, this is Dr. Nick, the first writer-fighter of Take The Place! Trouble's brewing, and it seems Ganondorf has managed to pull Bowser next!  
  
Platinum K: You're kidding!  
  
Dr. Nick: Unfortunately no. Even more unfortunate, it was Platinum K's GameCube.  
  
Platinum K: NO!  
  
Dr. Nick: It's up to Platinum K and I as Captain Falcon and Luigi to beat them! But when it fails, we need to get some help...time for the writers to return! When BlueMage15 gets her own group ready, we're ready to rock and roll! It's time to Take The Place back once more, in the next episode: "Scheme and Fight To Win"! You better get ready! 


	2. Scheme and Fight To Win

A/N: READ THE FULL AUTHOR'S NOT THOUROUGHLY! DON'T IGNORE IT! All right, I guess I wasn't clear on this. To be in this, you need to have WRITTEN an SSBM Fic, and it as to 'cut it', so to speak. A non-cut it, for example, is Ask The PokÃ©mon by Blissey. It doesn't matter if it's poorly written or anything, the content is what mattered. In this Fic, Mewtwo's personality was horridly distorted. A cut-it is something good, like The Clow Hatter's Attack of The Sandbags, sadly he hasn't asked to be in, even though I'd like him to be. So, the following people have secured positions with Hats:  
  
Evil Anime Chick-Nana  
  
Edgar-Mr. Game & Watch  
  
Crazy Hand-Pichu (Though I will abbreviating it to C.H. so not to get confused with the actual one)  
  
LilFilipinoGurl-Roy (Yep, you get the disputed territory)  
  
The Skiver-Donkey Kong  
  
Super Beast-Dr. Mario  
  
So there's no confusion, Pelican will recieve the Falco hat, and 'The Kefka Fanatic' will receive...you'll see. So, remaining is really only Popo, cause I promised Jigglyman the Jigglypuff hat and Sana Jisushi the Young Link. Dragonax2k2 will not be in this Fic, well, he will but won't be in for the full time, and will be leaving the Dr. Mario hat for Super Beast, who was supposed to be in first, but now with the re-casting and the large amount of people, I had to find a way to fit him in.  
  
I also had some other arrangements before I put up the chapter I forgot to list, so sorry if anybody's dissapointed, but Popo's all that's left. Crowd in if you want it! And don't worry if someone's already asked for Popo, it's a very complex system to pick people. But you MUST supply your age. *Goes over to the names* Eenie meenie minie moe, catch a tiger by the toe...JUST KIDDING! Ok, here's chapter two.  
  
________  
  
"I don't beleive it...innocent people are going to die, and it's because of me..." BlueMage15 sat down at her computer again.  
  
"It's not your fault, Kim. You couldn't help it" Replied the voice of AMM. "I am back online and restored, and have set up an anti-virus against the Universal GameCube. Is there anything I could do right now?"  
  
"Yes..." BlueMage15 replied. "E-mail Dr. Nick"  
  
-----------------  
  
"Ok, so what's the big news?" Dr. Nick asked as he entered a room. He was wearing a red t-shirt, black shorts with white lining on the sides yet strangely still his boots, and less strangely his sunglasses as well.  
  
"I beat the game with Luigi again!" Platinum K replied happily. He was wearing a white visor on his head, and somewhat long blue shorts. He had on a black shirt with real short sleeves.  
  
"Err...you called me for THAT?!" Dr. Nick yelled. "AGAIN?!"  
  
"Of course" Replied Platinum K. Ever since being Luigi, he had an obsession to be him more often, even if he no longer had his head. "I beat the game with Luigi--"  
  
"Fourteen times very easy, twelve times easy, fifteen times normal thirteen of which had Crazy Hand, fourteen times hard and nine times very hard. I KNOW"  
  
"No, I beat it again on very hard!" Platinum K replied proudly. "That's ten times"  
  
"Err...can I check my mail?" Asked Dr. Nick, sitting down at a computer in Platinum K's room.  
  
"Go ahead" Replied Platinum K.  
  
Dr. Nick clicked into AOL.Com and opened his mail. "Oh dear sweet mother of God...this is definitley not good"  
  
"What's up?" Asked Platinum K, walking over towards the computer table.  
  
Dr. Nick began to narrate the mail. "It's from Kim. She said 'You have to help! I've been tricked into releasing Ganondorf, the Smash Brothers are back from the grave! They're going to take over the world, you have to locate all the other authors! I know it sounds nuts but please! I've sent this mail to you because you know everyone else best, being the first one there. I have a plan but I'm not sure it will work. Please reply! Signed, Saeahm Kim aka BlueMage15'"  
  
"Whoa" Platinum K was in a bit of awe. "I can't beleive this"  
  
"Well, I beleive this" Dr. Nick clicked out of the website. "We're going to have to get some way to have everyone work together to beat them, and it's not going to be a walk in the park"  
  
"But fifteen of us aren't going to be able to take on twenty-six Smash Brothers" Platinum K replied. He went under his bed. "Plus, I put my hat here before it dissapeared, and do you see any--" He took his hand out, and right in his hand was the Luigi hat that he had received in the Super Smash Brothers Melee world. "Oh God...WHOA!"  
  
Dr. Nick had his Captain Falcon helmet on. "What can I say, I loved having the helmet" Dr. Nick shrugged. "I guess we have our powers back again. I wonder if it happened to the others..."  
  
-----------------  
  
"Ah..." Akie lay on a beach chair on the beach. She had her eyes closed, just taking in the good day. "I love the beach. The warm air, the sand, the sun, the water...the...oh crap there's something on my head!" She opened her eyes and took off her sunglasses. She reached for whatever was on her head and pulled it off. "What...Zelda's headdress. But it can't be..."  
  
-----------------  
  
Grey Fox was playing Star Fox Adventures on his GameCube. "All right I am so gonna finally clear the last stage! I've been working for weeks and I'm finally gonna--AH! I'm blind!" Grey Fox dropped the controller and pulled the hat off his face. "Yes, I got my Fox cap back!" The screen flashed Game Over right after a ship was attacked. "NOOOO!"  
  
-----------------  
  
Tim333 took a long sip of tea. He was sitting all fancy, with his pinky sticking out. "Ah, I do so love having a spot of tea around noon"  
  
"I say, brother" A little girl of about ten, dressed in fancy clothing as well, across the table looked out at Tim. "You have a sock on your head"  
  
"Sock? That is absurd, Molly, why would I--" Tim333 saw the bottom of the Link cap droop down in front of his face. "Oh dear God"  
  
-----------------  
  
"Hmm..." BlueMage15 looked at her screen again. "Well, I know one other thing I can do. AMM, go into the Universal GameCube"  
  
"Right away" The computer screen went into view of the Universal GameCube section in which the fighters appeared.  
  
"Oh, you" Mewtwo flew into the front of the screen. "What is it you want?"  
  
"I expect a hat" BlueMage15 looked into the screen, grinning a bit. "I know more about you than anyone else, no matter how strange it may seem, and I know that you'll always keep your word"  
  
"Er...fine" Mewtwo replied.  
  
"Gimme Kirby...and I want more for one of my friend"  
  
"Couldn't hurt" Mewtwo shrugged.  
  
"Are you stupid?!" Bowser shook Mewtwo. "You can't do something like that! More hats means more enemies!"  
  
"Relax" Mewtwo pushed Bowser away. "Ok, what do you want, little girl?"  
  
"I want you to send a Mario hat to my friend Cybat, he deserves it"  
  
"Fine" With that a small hat appeared in BlueMage15's lap. "Wait, this isn't going to make me round, is it? If that's the case then--"  
  
"No, you don't catch the roundness. This is for moves only, not brain power..." Mewtwo replied. "Otherwise the kid who has my powers would be taking over the world, his mind would be so greed-driven"  
  
"I see...well, you better send the hat" And with that she signed off. Her image quickly appeared again. "And I'm BlueMage15, not Kim, so there" The screen faded back to the normal screen. "Now, Erim, Reanda and Cybat should be a good team...AMM, open e-mail" Blue Anime stated.  
  
"Yes, right away" Replied the computer.  
  
-----------------  
  
"Now what made you do that?" Asked Donkey Kong angrily. "Now we have more stupid kids with powers to put up with"  
  
"Give me a break, you're so weak" Mewtwo laughed. "When I get out of here, Kim, or should I say "Blue Anime"" He did the quotes with his fingers. "Will be the first one I hunt down and kill. A little fun for me. You and everyone else are too weak to bother testing your strength, but I am always out for new challenges"  
  
-----------------  
  
"They're back...well I'm already prepared" Reanda reached for her Marth cap. She was wearing a light red vest over a white shirt. She had on a gray skirt which went a bit past her knees and a pair of sandals. "It's time I'm involved in this...but how? Well, I think I better get preparing"  
  
-----------------  
  
"Ha, figures, they always want revenge" The Kefka Fanatic grinned. She moved her hair out of her eyes and stood up, so it was possible to see she was wearing a whole lot of black clothing. "I'll take this challenge and then some...if only I wasn't stuck with this stupid Falco hat. Better bring the old knife"  
  
-----------------  
  
"What the..." In a house in Philidelphia a boy of about fifteen years of age or so was sitting at his computer, FanFiction.Net the current website open. He was wearing jeans, which was somewhat unusual during the current heat wave the country was going through. He had on a green t-shirt and black sneakers. On his lap lay a Mario hat. "Whoa...I guess Saeahm wasn't kidding. Guess I got Mario powers now. He put on the hat, and a glow started around him, as the powers filled him for the first time. A second passed, and he stood up, laughing a bit. "I am Cybat the great, Super Mario- powered! Wait, that sounded a little corny..oh well. All right...back to this War Fic..."  
  
-----------------  
  
"Hmm...that stupid green-white house definitley has someone in it" Ganondorf was holding Ness' yo-yo, which had a pretty short white line, pointing towards the house. "Time I find one of my Super Smash Brothers" Ganondorf raised one fist and pounded the window, then dashed in.  
  
"WHAT THE CRAP?!" Exclaimed Dr. Nick.  
  
"That Saeahm Kim girl was right, they are real!" Platinum K took a step back, but remembering his hat dashed back forward. "Come on, we ain't afraid of you!"  
  
"Yeah, it's two against one, we'll fight!" Dr. Nick was confident in his abilities, as was Platinum K. They went into fighting poses, facing Ganondorf.  
  
"But it isn't two against one anymore!" Ganondorf held out one foot and quickly dashed past them, his body glowing blackish-purple. They noticed just then that the GameCube was glowing blue-white.  
  
"He's going for the GameCube!" Gasped Platinum K, pointing at Ganondorf. "We gotta stop him, I can't lose my cube!"  
  
"Got him!" Having new enhanced speed, Dr. Nick tackled Ganondorf. Although he was a big guy, his size was no match for the six-foot tall monster. Ganondorf tossed Dr. Nick across the room, causing him to crash into Platinum K's bookshelves. Several dozen novels, comic books and adequete-sized books crashed onto him. "Ouch"  
  
"GREEN MISSILE!" Platinum K launched himself into Ganondorf's gut. Although Ganondorf stumbled, Platinum K stumbled more, and before he could get up found himself being stomped by a double-booted stomp on the back, leaving him writhing in pain.  
  
"Once..." Ganondorf clicked the on button. He paused for a few seconds then clicked the white twice. A blast of blue-white light engulfed the area.  
  
"No way!" Gasped Dr. Nick, pushing the books off him. "Come on, let's try to stop that thing!" Platinum K nodded and the two dashed over, trying to hold the console together. But with a big bang peices went flying everywhere, as a shape began to form. "It's...it's B-b-bow b-b-bow b-b-b-b- Bowser!"  
  
"You sound like rappers" Bowser commented. He stomped to the floor. "Time I crush you guys...wait, I know you guys!"  
  
"Yes, and we know you" Platinum K replied, his eyss narrowing. "And I'm afraid you're not going to release anyone else?"  
  
"Is that so?" Bowser took a step forward. "Well, you'll have to beat us first. Are you strong enough for hand to hand combat against both of us?"  
  
"Bring it on!" Dr. Nick commanded. The two of them dashed towards Bowser and Ganondorf, fists raised. "Time to take you out!" He dashed at Ganondorf, aiming quick punches at him. Ganondorf was able to move out of the way of all of them.  
  
Platinum K stood back and began to shoot fireballs at Bowser. Bowser used his Fire Breath quickly. The burning red and yellow flames quickly got rid of the green ones and soon the floor had catched fire.  
  
"Ah crap, my house!" Platinum K dashed at Bowser angrily, and grabbed him by the horns. With that he moved towards the doorway. "Let me show you to the DOOR!" He smashed Bowser right into the door, but the attack accomplished no more than breaking the wooden thing in half. "Uh oh..."  
  
"Heh heh heh" Bowser grabbed Platinum K by his sides. He held up the young man and slammed his horns into his side. Bowser didn't take his horns out of Platinum K until he tossed him to the ground, leaving him bleeding with two large gashes in his side.  
  
"Falcone...PUNCH!" Dr. Nick leapt at Ganondorf, aiming a Falcon Punch. Ganondorf slid out of the way with a quick Guerdo Dragon.  
  
"I'll show you how to do that attack!" Ganondorf yelled. Bowser went over and grabbed Dr. Nick by his arms, holding his arms behind his back. Ganondorf pulled his elbow backwards. "Augh....AGH!" Without any place to run, the slow-moving attack hit Dr. Nick straight across the face. Bowser let go of him.  
  
"Oh..." Groaned Dr. Nick. The attack had clearly given him a black eye, which could be partially seen through the helmet. Blood started to pour slowly from his mouth, leaving a small puddle of blood around his head as he hit the floor face-down. The two lay there, near-unconcious while the house around them burned.  
  
"They're not going to live through that" Chuckled Bowser. The two villains walked towards one wall. Bowser forcefully bashed his head into the structure, cracking a huge hole for the two villains the leave.  
  
"That's...what they think" Dr. Nick managed to grin through the pain, standing up. His voice was somewhat strained. "Hey, P.K are you all right?"  
  
"Fine, but we need a lot of help..." Platinum K groaned. "I know a couple more people. Let's head to your house, and I'll e-mail them"  
  
"Good idea" Dr. Nick nodded.  
  
-----------------  
  
"I wish they'd hurry up and release someone who's not a villain..." Complained Popo, who was pacing around a rock, Nana on the same one.  
  
"Looks like they got someone" Mewtwo pointed towards Mr. Game and Watch, who was starting to glow with the bright blue glow.  
  
-----------------  
  
"How convinent, the next one was only a few houses away!" Ganondorf laughed as Mr. Game and Watch came out with a pop. It appeared nobody was home.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Game and Watch, glad you could make it" Chuckled Bowser. "We're still stuck on Long Island, New York...but we'll get out of here soon enough to get the rest of us"  
  
"Beep" Agreed Mr. Game and Watch. "Click beep beep boop click beep beep boop beep click?"  
  
"Hm...you're right. We would cover more ground that way" Ganondorf pondered aloud. "Ok, Mr. Game and Watch, go left, Bowser, go right. I'll try to contact Mewtwo so he can give you guys directions all right?"  
  
"Fine by me"  
  
"Bleep"  
  
-----------------  
  
"Erim...Reanda...Cybat. I hope you guys will be coming" BlueMage15 picked up her hat and stood up. "Because I'm coming, and I know Dr. Nick will be rallying up his troops!"  
  
-----------------  
  
"You know that I'm rallying up my troops--as soon as I recover from this internal bleeding. Ow" Groaned Dr. Nick as he sat down on the computer in his own house, Platinum K behind him.  
  
"Take it easy" Platinum K told him. "Listen, I'll start sending E- mails to everyone, and calling others" He cleared his throat. "We're going to win this now!"  
  
"Don't forget...Master Gamer" Dr. Nick grinned, a strange look came to his face.  
  
Platinum K rolled his eyes. "You know, you really bug me sometimes. Well, let's start to get them back! There's war coming, and we'll make those Smashers surrender!"  
  
"Yes, we can't let our defeat go in vain" Dr. Nick shook his head. "I think we should get going.  
  
Platinum K grinned. "Our defeat...is our victory"  
  
-----------------  
  
PREVIEW OF NEXT EPISODE  
  
-----------------  
  
Dr. Nick: Hey everyone, brilliant author Dr. Nick is here! Well, both Kim--  
  
BlueMage15: BlueMage15 now!  
  
Dr. Nick: Right right, BlueMage15, and I are both doing our best to get everyone together to stop this. Unfortunatley, Ganondorf, Bowser and Mr. Game and Watch are all working to get their own kind out! Before we can stop it Captain Falcon, Dr. Mario and Donkey Kong are out and running, and then THOSE six are going to find someone!  
  
Platinum K: Well, that stinks.  
  
Dr. Nick: You're darned right. My invitation to the authors is the vital thing...they must come. What, Platinum K, you have connections?  
  
Platinum K: Got some friends of my own.  
  
Dr. Nick: The team meets up and prepares to fight, while some new authors begin to come and fight along with us! The authors with the magical hats get rocking and rolling, next time on Take The Place 2: "Assemble The Army". You better get ready! 


	3. Assemble The Army

"So who are your friends?" Platinum K asked with crossed arms as Dr. Nick typed away at his computer.  
  
"Well, I know a few authors I'm on good terms with who we haven't met in that place..." Dr. Nick went into FanFiction.Net. "Here's one--Evil Anime Chick. I also know some other people, like Pelican, Jigglyman, Super Beast, Edgar...they'll help"  
  
"But they can't without hats" Platinum K reminded him. "Even the weakest Smasher Hat is stronger than any of their punches, the slowest Smasher Hat is faster than any of their dashes. And I've done the proper research"  
  
"But we have two people to help" Dr. Nick held up two fingers. "Those people are BlueMage15, and Crono12345"  
  
"How would they help?"  
  
"BlueMage15 just got the Kirby hat, giving her the power to duplicate. Crono12345 has Mewtwo's powers, he can use them to alter the Kirby Hats into Smasher Hats, so we can give the powers to the others. Now that our little 'friends' are out, it's only a matter of time until more of them come, and we take their powers"  
  
----  
  
Somewhere in Arizona, Crono12345 had a similar idea. He donned his Mewtwo cap. "All right now...here I go!" With a flash of light he dissapeared.  
  
----  
  
Culex576 was practicing with his Bowser hat, apparently. The hairstyle he had and the flames he breathed to burn up targets made this evident. Crono12345 appeared behind him. Culex576 turned around.  
  
"Crono?" Culex576 gasped. "What are you doing here? Oh, I see you've gotten your hat back"  
  
Crono12345 nodded. "Yes...I think you should know what this means, right?"  
  
"No..." Culex576 shook his head, causing Crono12345 to fall over, Anime style.  
  
"It means that a Smasher has appeared again!" Replied Crono12345. "Having Mewtwo's powers, I can see things normal people can't...I have more power than most other people with the Smasher Hats do"  
  
"So that means we're gonna have to beat them?" Culex576 looked more determined now.  
  
"Yes, I think we shall rally the--" Crono12345 was interrupted by a cell phone. He reached into his pocket and picked it up. "Hello, Crono12345?"  
  
"Crono, it's Akie" Replied the voice in the phone. "The hats are back..."  
  
"Yes, I know..." Crono12345 spoke clearly into his phone. "I am heading over to gather everyone using my Teleportation. That is why you called me?"  
  
"Yes, it was" Replied Akie. "I just wanted to say that you don't need to get me, because I'll use my Faore's Wind to transport people"  
  
"That's great, saves me some work" Crono12345 gave a smile. "Tell me who to pick up and we'll arrange our plans. By the way, speaking of plans, how about you and me--yes, I see" His face became somewhat annoyed, causing Culex576 to laugh a bit.  
  
----  
  
BlueMage15 sat desperately at her computer, waiting for the answer from anyone at all. "Nobody's answering...why not, why not?"  
  
"You've got one answer" Came a voice. BlueMage15 spun around to see- "Akie?"  
  
"Yeah" Akie nodded. "I just arranged something with Crono12345, you know, the Mewtwo-guy, and we're going to pick up everyone so we can get to the bottom of this"  
  
"You don't need to" BlueMage15 informed her. "I already know the answer...the real Mewtwo is getting all of the Smashers into our world...and they could be coming out every second"  
  
----  
  
"Boop boop click beep beep click click boop" Mr. Game and Watch stood waiting as another GameCube began to glow and slowly pop. With a huge bang Donkey Kong stumbled out.  
  
"Yes...finally" Donkey Kong stretched his arms. "Y-y-y-y-y-yo,ya know he's finally here, performing for you--"  
  
"Beep boop click click!" Mr. Game and Watch put his hands over his head, where his ears would be.  
  
"Point taken" Replied Donkey Kong angrily.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing?!" A somewhat tall young man, about fourteen years old entered. His eyes were a shade of green and his hair was dark brown. He had on a baseball jersey and grayish pants. His eyes were open in shock. "Wha-what the?! Smash Brothers?! REAL Smash Brothers?! Oh crap, Dr. Nick was telling the truth!"  
  
"I know who you are" Donkey Kong recognized him. "You're that Edgar kid. Ya know, Captain Falcon originally wanted to grab you but the Master Hand rejected the bill"  
  
"Well, I'll show you why I SHOULD have came!" Edgar dashed towards Mr. Game and Watch.  
  
"BEEP!" Mr. Game and Watch formed his head into a helmet and bashed Edgar, sending him crashing to the floor.  
  
"Hah" Donkey Kong laughed. "Without a Smasher hat you don't even stand a minuscule chance against us"  
  
"Smasher Hat...how can I get one?" Edgar still held his stomach in pain. He got to his feet and faced them.  
  
"You're on your own there" Donkey Kong punched a window. "I don't care about you, and no more authors with powers are needed. Let's go, Game and Watch" And the two of them escaped through the destroyed window.  
  
----  
  
"I see the good Doctor returns, eh Doc?" Ganondorf stood with arms crossed as Dr. Mario got to his feet, previously being in the kneeling position.  
  
Dr. Mario nodded in reply. "Mmmhmm...looks like it's time to get a little revenge, huh?"  
  
"No, not yet" Ganondorf shook his head. "You remember what Mewtwo said, we have to wait until we're all out before we get into duels with them"  
  
"He-a never said that" Replied Dr. Mario, a bit doubtfully.  
  
"Well, he said it in similar words" Replied Ganondorf hastily. He pointed towards an unconscious young girl who was on the ground. "Let's get out before that girl realizes what's going on...we can't be known to the world, not yet"  
  
"I agree" Dr. Mario nodded.  
  
Ganondorf picked up a walkie-talkie. "Ganon the Cannon to B-Dragon, B- Dragon, do you read?"  
  
----  
  
"This is B-Dragon here, read ya loud and clear, Ganon the Cannon" Replied Bowser, speaking into his own walkie talkie. "The big, skinny, stupid doof-- I mean Captain Falcon is out here and safe"  
  
"Hey, I heard that" Growled Captain Falcon. "I am not big or stupid or a doof. I am skinny but..."  
  
"And the kid with the GameCube?" Ganondorf asked sternly.  
  
"Uh...it's not a kid, it was a 39-year old man" Bowser tried to holdback some laughing. "But Captain Falcon did his "Falcon Kick" and got him right out of the way"  
  
"Don't forget that I told him to show me his moves!" Captain Falcon reminded Bowser, while speaking into the walkie-talkie at the same time.  
  
"He doesn't have to, I heard you, Falcon" Ganondorf opened the door to the outside. He wasn't going to be so rude this time. "Doc and I are leaving now, so all six of you find more people. Signing off"  
  
----  
  
"So who should we find now?" Asked BlueMage15 looking into the computer.  
  
"Well, we arranged it this way--Crono is going to pick up Culex576, Tim333, Razor Osaka, dragonax2k2, Blade Malfoy, that's Sarie Cigam, China Girl and Houou. I'm going to get you, the Kefka Fan, that's Erim, Dr. Nick, Platinum K, Master Gamer, Reanda, Grey Fox...I think that's everyone"  
  
"No" BlueMage15 shook her head. "We need to stop and get Cybat the Mario hat, so he can help us fight"  
  
"No way, if Mewtwo wants us to perish why's he giving people Smasher Hats?" Akie asked.  
  
"Who knows..." BlueMage15 replied. "Who knows?"  
  
"Well, let's get going" Akie held out one arm towards BlueMage15. "Put one hand on my arm and we can go pick up everyone. BlueMage15 nodded and held onto Akie's arm. "Faore's Wind!"  
  
----Laterish----  
  
"Well, looks like we're all here..." Observed Blade Malfoy as Akie appeared with one last person, Cybat, with the Mario Hat on his head. They were all waiting outside of a large stadium, 'Shea Stadium' written on the side. "Except China Girl's not here..."  
  
"She said she'd be here soon" Replied Akie. "She said she'd be a little while, she wanted to have a little fun first"  
  
----Earlierish----  
  
"Who'dve thought I hid this here" China Girl opened a closet in her bathroom and slipped out a small shoebox. She opened it to reveal her special red cap.  
  
"Hey, I need the bathroom! Hurry up!" Came a loud, deep voice from outside which must have been China Girl's dad, pounding at the door.  
  
"Hm...should I go or not?" China Girl pondered aloud.  
  
"That's it, I'm getting my crowbar! You've been there too long!"  
  
"Well, I guess I should go. P.K Thunda!" China Girl put her hands to the cap after donning it and shot a beam of thunder to break the window and open a bit of a smaller hole outside of it. With that she climbed out.  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHA!" The large man, also known as China Girl's dad, opened the door with his blue crowbar, only to see nobody there. "Huh?"  
  
----Laterish (again)----  
  
"Hey, who's the guy with the Mario hat?" Asked Razor Osaka, pointing at Cybat.  
  
"This is my friend, Cybat" BlueMage15 introduced him. "Cybat: everyone, everyone: Cybat"  
  
"You're Cybat?" Dr. Nick asked, a bit surprised.  
  
"Sure am" Cybat nodded.  
  
"Why you..." Dr. Nick went over and shook Cybat by the collar of his shirt. "How can you blatantly add in Shadow and Knuckles with Sonic and Tails but disclude Dr. Eggman and Rouge?!"  
  
"Hey, come on, he's helping us, don't do that" Houou commented. Everyone looked to her, but Dr. Nick just continued after a second.  
  
"That Fic would have been awesome if you included the rest of the Dark Team!" Dr. Nick continued to shake Cybat. "Knuckles is a loser and Shadow is nothing, if you include those two why not the others?!"  
  
Platinum K had no choice but to drag Dr. Nick away before he put Cybat in a coma. "Ok, so now what are we going to do?"  
  
"No..." China Girl began. "I can sense 26 strong powers have entered our realm...there's only one explanation...the Smashers are all here!"  
  
"Oh crap!" Yelled Grey Fox. "Now what are we going to do? We're outnumbered, they have 26, we have 17! That's a nine-person advantage"  
  
"You're right...if we try to fight them now we're doomed..." Reanda, Imperial Kai pondered aloud.  
  
"There's no need" dragonax2k2 pointed to a television. "Look"  
  
"And witnesses say that it was none other than video game characters, no joke, living characters that entered California and began destruction right off" A person announced in front of the screen, as in the background could be seen Bowser burning everything, Mewtwo using his Psychic powers to cause total mayhem and Samus using her artillery of weapons to blow everything to pieces.  
  
"No!" Master Gamer yelled. "This can't happen!"  
  
"Representatives of the world are currently meeting to decide what to do, for in three short hours, two states have already been brought to the point of near destruction"  
  
"Two states?!" Exclaimed Tim333. "How in the bloody hell could they do something like that in such short time?!"  
  
A meeting appeared on screen, with all of the world leaders seated around a long, oak table. George W. Bush was at the top, banging is gavel.  
  
"All right, all right, settle down now" He started. "The board recognizes Fidel Castro, Dictator of Cuba" Bush pointed his gavel towards the Cuban dictator.  
  
"Now...I'm not one to blame..." Castro began, standing up and pacing back and forth. "But I'd have to say that this is the fault of Ryutaro Hashimoto! Him and his country's stupid Nintendo company!"  
  
"Hey, he's right!" Outbursted Jacques Chirac, president of France. He pointed a finger towards the prime minister of Japan. "It is customary to blame zee president, or prime minister, of zee country who originated zee new trouble!"  
  
"But I..." Hashimoto took a step back as the people got up from their seats and started moving towards him.  
  
"Let's kick his fanny!" Yelled Tony Blair, prime minister of Great Britian, holding up an arm.  
  
"Yeah!" The top leaders of all countries immediatley leapt on the Japanese president and all that could be heard was the beating being given, before the television went back to it's regularly schedules programming.  
  
"Crap..." Flatly commented The Kefka Fan. "That guy's in big trouble..."  
  
"They just entered California" Began Tim333. "Then that means that it will take more than an hour and a half before they can finish tearing through the state and get to the next. But...I think by the end of tommorow they will probably have control of the entire country"  
  
"No way!" Culex576 interrupted. "The Germans took 10 days to conquer Czechoslovakia, a group of 26 people can't take over the United States in a fifth...of a fifth...of that time! Or something like that..."  
  
"Nerd" Cybat chuckled under his breath.  
  
"I heard that!" Barked Culex576.  
  
"Well, the thing is...we need new Smasher Hats" BlueMage15 walked into the middle of the group. "Dr. Nick and I worked a plan...me and Crono here will be able to duplicate the Hats...but we need someone who knows how to use the hats better than anyone...we need..."  
  
"Gamers?" Master Gamer asked.  
  
"Review guys?" dragonax2k2 asked as well.  
  
"Uh...bus drivers?" Blade Malfoy shrugged.  
  
"No, authors" Her face became a bit annoyed. "Hey, whatever happened to that Somebody guy, anyway?  
  
----  
  
"Hey, B-Dragon" Ganon "The Cannon" pointed over to another part of the town. People were hurt on the ground, things were burning and destroyed...it looked as if a war was happening. A familiar 10-year old short and fat kid was eating a huge bag of donuts. "Isn't that the smelly lunatic who was in our dimension?"  
  
"Sure was" Replied Bowser. He dashed over and picked up Somebody by his arms and growled. "Ok, you, tell us where the rest of you author swine are! We ripped through two states and haven't found them!"  
  
"I HATE PIKACHU!" He exclaimed, spitting some donuts pieces and powder into Bowser's face and chest.  
  
"ERR" Bowser put his hand into Somebody's chest and ripped down his shirt, causing blood to pour out. "Tell me now! The sooner we have the authors the sooner we can leave this earth!"  
  
"I HATE PIKACHU I HATE PIKACHU!" He continued to yell.  
  
"Looks like he ain't talkin" Ganondorf pointed out the obvious.  
  
"You bet...I guess I'll just show him the Death Headbutt..." Bowser posed his head to the side and began to charge some energy.  
  
"Why do you call it the Death Headbutt?" Ganondorf scratched his red haired head a few times.  
  
Bowser smashed his horned head into Somebody's face. A large amount of human anatomy immediatley hit the ground, followed by some blood. "That's why" Bowser hissed, pointing a finger at the ground. Ganondorf winced. Bowser opened his mouth, causing flames to gush out until he burned what was left of Somebody's body that was in his head, straight into nothing but a pile of ash that was on the ground. And right by it was a Smasher hat.  
  
----  
  
"Ah!" China Girl exclaimed. "I sense a Smasher hat...but nobody to guide it! And a Smasher...has it!"  
  
"I have a plan" Crono12345 told them. "Master Gamer, come with me, you have speed and quickness. You too, Culex, you can use your strength" The two of them nodded and came over. Each put a hand on Crono12345's hand and with a flash of light dissapeared.  
  
They appeared in the burning town, where the Smashers were breaking everything. It was quite the disgusting sight, second time around, although it was the first for them. They looked and saw Bowser holding the Jigglypuff hat.  
  
"Now, let's move!" Crono12345 quickly shot a spell at Bowser from behind. Bowser stood there, bumbling. Crono12345 snatched the hat. "Got it!"  
  
"No, you don't!" Ganondorf quickly dashed with a shoulder-tackle to send Crono12345 crashing into the wall. The Jigglypuff hat went flying into the air in front of Ganondorf.  
  
"Mine" Master Gamer dashed by, snatching the hat. Ganondorf growled.  
  
"Red light!" Donkey Kong picked up Master Gamer and latched her to his back. He carried her over, grabbed the Jigglypuff hat and gave her a good toss.  
  
"RAWR!" Culex576 leapt up and used Bowser Bomb to send Donkey Kong smashing into the building. He snatched the Jigglypuff hat. "I got it!" Crono12345 floated over, as Master Gamer dashed to them. He teleported them away with the Jigglypuff hat before the Smashers could do much anything else.  
  
"DAMN THEM!" Roared Bowser. "Those were three of the authors, and now they got the Jigglypuff hat! Now what do we do?!  
  
----  
  
"Phew...we're safe" Master Gamer gave a sigh of relief. "Well, we got the Jigglypuff hat, but what do we do now?"  
  
"We wait for who to give it to" Dr. Nick replied. "I told a few friends to come here...but in the meantime, Blue Anime, Crono, can you two get the hats for the rest of the Smashers?"  
  
"Sure thing" BlueMage15 replied. "It'll be tough but we can do it"  
  
"Yeah" Crono12345 nodded.  
  
"Wait" Interrupted China Girl. "Uh, I invited my cousin, Tisay. She wants to fight too and I think she'd make use of the Sheik hat...can you get it for her too?"  
  
"That sounds fine. Might take a little longer, but ok" BlueMage15 took a step forward. "Let's go now"  
  
"Right" Crono12345 smiled a bit and the two dissapeared.  
  
With that a bus pulled up. Out of the bus stepped a young man who seemed to be about fifteen or so. He was light-skinned, like someone from a Central European country, such as Germany or Czechoslovakia. His hair was brown and short. Not spiky, but in the upwards pattern. He was rather tall, standing higher than a lot of the others. His eyes were brown, like his hair, and he was kind of skinny.  
  
"Hello, people" The guy introduced himself. "I'm Pelican...am I in the right place?" He took a look around at the large group wearing Smasher hats.  
  
"Sure are" Dr. Nick walked up to him and extended a hand. "Dr. Nick, nice to meet ya"  
  
Pelican shook his hand. "Wow...those hats. You mean all of that--"  
  
"You mean you were in doubt?" Platinum K spoke seriously to Pelican. "To openly say that the whole thing never happened, or to not beleive us, would be practically denying our existence. It's like saying the Holocaust never happened"  
  
"Wow...sorry" Pelican replied. "But what did you call me here for?"  
  
"Cause we need some more people on the Smasher force" Razor Osaka went over and snatched The Kefka Fan's Falco hat.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Here ya go, I know you wanted this" He handed Pelican the Falco hat.  
  
"So this gives me all of Falco's powers?" Pelican asked, observing the Smasher hat.  
  
"You're bloody right" Tim333 told him.  
  
"Hey, I guess I'm with you guys, too" Another male walked over. He was average looking, more or less like the rest of the people there. It would seem that he got off the same bus at Pelican had. "I'm Jigglyman"  
  
"Then I suppose this is for you" Culex576 tossed the Jigglypuff hat to Jigglyman. "Use it in good health, will ya?"  
  
"I don't think I need to ask what this does...I know after hearing your stories about the Smashers and Magical Hats and stuff" Jigglyman grinned and put the hat on his head. Two Jigglypuff ears sproinged out. "Heh heh heh...I am Jigglyman! The only man with the powers of Jigglypuff! Whoa, this is awesome, I can hardly contain myself!"  
  
"Well, you'll need to, Jigglyman" Began dragonax2k2. "Because we got a heck of a mission coming up"  
  
-----------------  
  
PREVIEW OF NEXT EPISODE  
  
-----------------  
  
Dr. Nick: Hey everyone, it's Dr. Nick! Well, we've gotten everyone ready now! Twenty-six of us are ready to fight! Bring it on, Smashers! We're going to kick your oversized, video-game butts! And especially me, cause I'm the world's ultimate life--  
  
Houou: You bet we're going to kick tail!  
  
Dr. Nick: Go away! Anyways, as I was saying before I was so rudely--  
  
Cybat: You're darn right we're gonna win this!  
  
Dr. Nick: GO AWAY! ALL OF YOU! OUT! As I was saying...so Mewtwo, you're the self-proclaimed Smasher leader, huh? Well, I self-proclaim myself the leader of this! Hey, we got something in common! None of the people we lead want us to be leader! Anyway, hey Crono, gimme that hat! I'll be the Mewtwo representative! I'll intrust the Captain Falcon cap to Culex576, and you'll take Bowser's powers! The battle begins next time, on Take The Place 2: The Cavalry Is Here! You better get ready!  
  
__________  
  
All right, that's that. I still need a representative for the Popo hat. I wanted to put you in, Podimon, but I need someone who's thirteen, because Evil Anime Chick, who will be Nana, is thirteen, and I need both Ice Climber reps to be 13. And, since the Kefka Fan wants out, I'm going to kill her off with Pikachu and Pichu next chapter, and that would free up the Peach hat, which I was going to give her. So, Popo and Peach are still there. And I NEED someone with them by next chapter. The only restrainments for them (besides having a successful SSBM Fic) is that for Popo you need to be 13, or if failing that, older, and for Peach you MUST be a girl! As strange as it sounds, I have a feeling I would have gotten at least one male to request the Peach hat.  
  
Edit: Fixed STUPID editing mistakes I forgot before. 


	4. The Cavalry Is Here

The flames crackled as they shone over BlueMage15 and Crono12345, who were tied to poles. The Smashers were facing them, looking angrily. Roy drew his sword and pressed it to BlueMage15's arm, though not enough to produce more than a slight pinch. BlueMage15 didn't respond, not wanting to make things worse, but her face twisted in pain. Ganondorf went over to Crono12345 and hit him with a strong punch to the face that easily left a bruise, then backed away, allowing Falco to collaborate such punishment.  
  
"Ey!" Yelled Falco. "You've been going among us, and making magical hats of us, no doubt to challenge us in combat, huh?"  
  
"No, we haven't!" Lied BlueMage15, struggling against the ropes binding her.  
  
"Then explain these" Grunted Donkey Kong, walking up with a large amount of Smasher hats within his arms.  
  
"Uh...uh..." Crono12345 tried to think of something. Finally, he had it. "Marth and Ness support AAML and S+S!" (For those of you who don't know, AAML is Ash and Misty Love and S+S is...I don't even want to say it. Ask someone if you wanna know).  
  
"WHAT?!" Yelled Bowser. The Smashers all turned to Marth and Ness.  
  
Ness took a step back, holding out his hands and looking around nervously. "Hey, no I don't like any of those--"  
  
"GET 'EM!" Yelled Pichu. The Smashers immediatley leapt on Ness and Marth, and soon after began to beat them to kingdom come.  
  
"Your Final Cutter, BlueMage!" Crono12345 whispered as a red baseball cap went flying.  
  
"But I can't reach it!" BlueMage15 replied.  
  
"Hold on..." Crono12345 closed his eyes and concentrated. A Final Cutter came from BlueMage15's pocket and landed in her hand. She was just able to cut one arm free, then the other, and then quickly free Crono12345 from the grip. "Quick, get the hats!"  
  
"They're getting away!" Marth yelled before being struck in the face by Yoshi.  
  
"Sure, that's just what you want us to think!" Added Captain Falcon, kicking Marth in the gut.  
  
BlueMage15 dashed away from them, in her arms were several hats. Crono12345 put one hand on her arm and quickly dissapeared with a flash of light.  
  
They reappeared with a flash where they were before they had left. Both of them turned to see all of the Authors already waiting for them.  
  
"Where is Shadow?" Asked Blade Malfoy eagerly.  
  
Crono12345 looked down solemnly and just shook his head.  
  
"Wrong game you guys" Cybat quickly reminded them.  
  
"Oh, yeah" Blade Malfoy quickly remembered. "Did you guys get the Hats?"  
  
"Plenty..." Began BlueMage15 as she let down the some half-dozen Smasher Hats she held in her hands. Crono12345 did the same.  
  
"We almost got killed, lucky they're so gullible as to beleive those morons liked S+S and AAML" Crono12345 gave a sigh of relief before continuing. "Honestly, how stupid can someone be to think that ANYONE could be stupid enough like those romances?"  
  
"I hear that!" Agreed Houou before the group of Authors began to laugh loudly. "But to business..."  
  
"Who are the Hats for, anyway?" Asked BlueMage15. "Not exactly a large population of people around here..."  
  
"I'd say they're for us" Came a voice. The person walked over. He had black hair and it was spiked up. The shirt he wore was Hawaiian-style, along with a white sleeveless shirt and black pants. He has of an average build with unusually red eyes, at about fifteen. More importantly, there was a group of people leaning against the wall of the Stadium waiting. The young man who spoke introduced himself. "I'm The Skiver. I hear we get some Hats?"  
  
"Meet our new friends..." Began Reanda. "That's The Skiver, you know him. Also, that's King Surfing Pikachu, LilFilipinoGirl, Super Beast, Evil Anime Chick, Podimon, Sana Jisushi, Elwood, Zyborg22, Wing and M2 the Mewtwo Guru. How the heck I remembered their names I do not know"  
  
"Wait..." Interrupted Culex576. He walked to Dr. Nick. "Before you guys start handing out Hats...I wanted to ask. Would you consider a trade?"  
  
"A trade?" Asked Dr. Nick.  
  
"Yeah. Bowser's powers are all right and all, but Captain Falcon or Falco would be much cooler, and since Pelican loves Falco so much, he always in his Fics after all, I wanted to know if I could have the Captain Falcon hat"  
  
"But...I'm no good with Bowser. Power is never my best attribute...and I'd never take his power after he mugged me yesterday"  
  
"Then take Mewtwo's" Crono12345 walked up, offering the Mewtwo hat. "I can work Bowser better. I don't mind, really..." He tossed the Hat to Dr. Nick.  
  
"Thanks. I'll accept this trade...with a vengeance!" He removed the Captain Falcon helmet before donning the Mewtwo Hat and giving the Falcon Hat to Culex576.  
  
"Yes!" Culex576 grinned. "Captain Falcon at last" He tossed Crono12345 the Bowser Hat. "Show me ya moves!" He saluted.  
  
"Oh brother" Said Houou, rolling her eyes, while the other girls giggled.  
  
Culex576 cleared his throat loudly. "Now, how are we going to be doing this?"  
  
"The hats first" Reanda said. "So, which one of you wanted the Ice Climber hat?" Asked Reanda as she looked through the pile of Hats.  
  
"Me" Came two voices. The two looked at each other. One was Wing, the other was Evil Anime Chick. The two looked at each other and gave a bit of a chuckle.  
  
"Well, save the handing out for later!" Came a voice, with a trace of an evil laugh outlining the deep voice of the evil one.  
  
"Mewtwo!" Growled Culex576. "I got a new hat now, I'll take you on myself!"  
  
"No don't, none of us stand a chance!" Gasped Reanda. He didn't listen.  
  
"Fal-cone, PUNCH!" He slammed Mewtwo in the head with a Falcon Punch to send him flying into a wall. Mewtwo bounced off and recovered. "Do you really thing I am that weak? Guess again!"  
  
Mewtwo flew at Culex576 and began charging up a Shadow Ball. Culex576 quickly ducked below, so the sparks wouldn't hurt him, and did two quick upward kicks. Mewtwo used his air dodge and reappeared to throw a Shadow Ball at Culex576. He was hit, but quickly came back at Mewtwo with his Falcon Kick, only instead he yelled "Take this! CULEX KICK!" The Falcon-- er, Culex Kick knocked Mewtwo backwards. Mewtwo Teleported back into the area and used Confusion to flip Culex576 around and then followed it up with a Shadow Blast. Culex576 skidded across the ground but was not about to give up. He leapt towards Mewtwo and used his Smash Knee to send Mewtwo flying into the wall. Mewtwo got up yet again, grabbed Culex576 and tossed him, bombarding the Captain Falcon counterpart with Psychic energy. As Culex576 came down, Mewtwo blasted him with Shadow Bomb to knock him across the area.  
  
"He's down" Observed Jigglyman.  
  
"You dare to challenge me, you lose" Mewtwo growled, wiping a small speck of blood from his mouth where the Falcon Punch landed. "Anyone else want to fight me?" Nobody said anything. "I thought so. MINIONS ATTACK!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Yelled Kefka Fanatic loudly as the Smashers came there. "How did they come?!"  
  
"My powers are far superior, you know" Mewtwo replied. "And when you killed us, we greatly increased our own powers. Show them!"  
  
Ganondorf used his Wizard's Foot to send Tim333 against a wall. Tim333 got back up and dashed towards the Gerudo giant, slashing him. The lag time was enough for Roy to come in and use a Forward Smash. Ganondorf used his Gerudo Dragon and leapt up, slamming him into the ground with amazing force. Ganondorf grabbed Tim333 and began to knee him before tossing him into Roy, who was waiting with a fully charged Flare Blade.  
  
"OH BLOODY HELL!" Tim333 slammed his head against the concrete below after being hit.  
  
"QUICK, TAKE WHATEVER HAT!" Yelled Pelican as he dashed towards Young Link. "You don't exist, Link does!" Pelican hit Young Link in the face with a strong Roundhouse Kick that knocked the young one down.  
  
Young Link gave a chuckle and got up. "If I don't exist, could I do THIS?!" Young Link slashed his sword forward in a blow that stunned Pelican, then hit him with a second one that launched him.  
  
Pelican fell over, and was hit by a downward slash as he was getting up. Young Link grinned and stepped back, aiming his arrow. As Pelican got to his knees, the youth fired it. Pelican rolled out of the way and did running kick, which missed Young Link. Young Link brought Pelican into the air with a thrust of his sword, a second one to damage more and a third to send him up. Pelican quickly did a Drill Kick, but Young Link was anticipating this, and used an aerial sword attack. Pelican got up and fired his Blaster. Young Link took the shot began to dash. Pelican dashed after him. Since he had the Falco hat, his speed was almost equal to that of Young Link. Their speed would be the same, but Young Link now had his enhanced abilities. Young Link jumped and diagonally tossed the Boomerang. Pelican shot his Blaster and both attacks ended up stopping each other. Pelican jumped and kicked forward several times, the last kick sending Young Link back. Pelican crouched and swiped his foot across the floor, sending Young Link upwards. Young Link held his sword down upon his descent, hitting Pelican, launching him up into the air. Pelican hit the ground with a loud groan, ending the mainly dodge battle.  
  
"ENOUGH! CEASE AND DESIST!" Mewtwo roared. His followers quieted. "I have had enough of th--ugh!" Mewtwo was launched backwards, caught in a dark energy.  
  
"Your Shadow Ball can come in handy, Mewtwo" Dr. Nick grinned. "No we're going to take you down"  
  
"You are so childish" Mewtwo floated higher into the air, laughing evilly. "My power has unleashed to the maximum. It is not bound to limits like the others'. NOW WITNESS MY FULL STRENGTH!"  
  
There was a burst of blue light that surrounded everything in the area. Nobody could see anything within the shield of psychic power. They could hear nothing within all of the power being controlled by Mewtwo. What followed was like the sound of cracking glass, only magnified several dozen times. It was as if a piece of reality itself exploded. The blue light vanished and they realized the result...  
  
"NO!" Yelled BlueMage15. "Kefka Fanatic...she was right here! She's gone!"  
  
"Would any of you like to join her?" Mewtwo grinned evilly.  
  
"You piece of crap!" The Skiver started winding up his Giant Punch. "I'll destroy you right now!"  
  
"No point" Mewtwo grinned. He held up a hand. "I have one last thing to say"  
  
Everyone looked at him, glaring. Who knew what he would say? Something to lead to something worse? An incantation? Or something to just increase their hatred?  
  
"All your bases are belong to MEWTWO!"  
  
With a wave of his hands, all of the Smashers were surrounded by blue light. Mewtwo nodded to them, and it seemed that they now had the power to float like him, as they floated away. How odd it was to see Bowser flying. Mewtwo held out his hands towards the Authors. He grinned and closed his hands, and there were several loud thuds.  
  
Akie, then dragonax2k2, then Grey Fox, then Tim333, then China Girl.  
  
"YOU BASTARD!" Platinum K held up his fist. "You needed to kill them, too?!"  
  
"They're not dead" Replied Mewtwo, grinning. "Just sleeping. How long they sleep, is up to you, as is if I decide to take any more of you" Mewtwo waved his hands and his five victims floated up behind him. "As I said--all your bases are belong to Mewtwo. "  
  
With a quick flash, Mewtwo had Teleported from sight, as well as his five victims. The Zelda headdress, the Roy wig, the Fox helmet, the Link hat and the Ness cap all fell to the ground, by the other hats brought by BlueMage15 and Crono12345.  
  
"I can't beleive it..." King Surfing Pikachu couldn't beleive what he just saw. "I never thought Mewtwo would be like THAT!"  
  
"Mr. Lumpkins is so mean..." Came the voice of the girl that was introduced as M2 the Mewtwo Guru. Everyone looked at her strangely.  
  
"Uh...Mr. Lumpkins? Sounds strange" Two people walked up. The first one could be recognized as Edgar, who was smirking. "I came as soon as I can...what did I miss? Hey wait, I thought I was supposed to get a big entrance!"  
  
Me: Sorry, scheduling problems.  
  
"Oh...well, what happened?" Edgar crossed his arms, but then he pointed to the one behind him. "By the way, this is Doom Lord. He's joining us"  
  
Doom Lord grinned. "I want to kick some Smasher butt. Especially Roy. I hate Roy. Can I hurt Roy?"  
  
"You can hurt him later" Said Jigglyman. "We got some stuff to do right now...ok, who's going to be taking the Ness hat?"  
  
"I will take the Ness hat" Podimon stepped up. He picked up Ness' baseball cap. "I'll use this one...as long as I could stand for the fight, I'll gladly take any hat I can get"  
  
"I'll take the Pichu hat...Pokémon rocks. I'll take any Pokémon hat I can get" King Surfing Pikachu put the Pichu hat upon his head. "Even if I do have to hurt myself, Pichu is pretty strong"  
  
Wing and Evil Anime Chick each took their Ice Climbers hats. "Well...looks like we're going to be working together now..." Wing said. He held out his hands towards EAC. "Might as well be friends"  
  
"Yeah" EAC smiled as she shook Wing's hand.  
  
"Man...I wanted the hat of my beloved..." M2 saw that Dr. Nick had Mewtwo's hat. "No fair...I guess I will be Peach then. She's my best!"  
  
"Ten bucks says she catches stupid" Doom Lord whispered to Edgar. Edgar didn't seem to like the joke very much.  
  
What remained were the Dr. Mario, Fox, Zelda, Link, Mr. Game & Watch, Young Link and Roy hats.  
  
Edgar looked to see that Cybat had the Mario hat, and spoke up. "Well...I wanted Mario so much though..." He peered through the crowd.  
  
"Any reason?" Doom Lord grinned, nudging Edgar as his look went over towards M2, who had the Peach hat.  
  
"Of course not" Edgar said sternly. It was obvious he was telling the truth. He reached for the doctor's headband. "So, I guess I'll be Dr. Mario"  
  
"Young Link is one of my favorites...so I'll choose the hat" The tall girl with dark hair and hazel eyes, introduced as Sana Jisushi, walked up. She picked up the Young Link hat and put it on her head. Within her right hand came a sword and a wooden shield in the left. "Oh and by the way, just call me Jisu" She gave a bit of a smile, to which most just gave a nod or some other sign to show they understood.  
  
Super Beast took his hat. "Mr. Game & Watch...I wanted to be him too" He put on the hat. His appearance became rather strange then. His head, from the middle of his nose and up, as jet black all over. His eyes were white with the same blue pupils as before. His arms from the elbow to his fingertips were black as well. This was probably because he needed to change his hands and head for some attacks.  
  
"Creepy..." Houou shuddered.  
  
A male with brown hair and casual clothes, standing at average height, walked up. He was Elwood, one who hadn't spoken much at the time. He took Fox's hat. "I don't think there's much better for me to choose, so I'll be old McCloud..." He put on the helmet to get Fox's ears and head fur-pattern as well as the strange helmet look.  
  
"Link is mine..." The one called Zyborg22 took the hat. "He's not my favorite, but I like him better than Roy or uh, Zelda" He put on the Link hat, and just like with Jisu, he got a sword and shield, only the shield was bigger and tougher, and the sword longer.  
  
Doom Lord gave a growl as he looked at the remaining hats. He hated Roy, but he also didn't want to be a girl...who knows what they would have called him. He closed his eyes and pointed back and forth. "Eenie, meenie, miny, moe, catch a tiger, by the toe, if he hollers let him go, eenie, meenie, miny...moe!" He opened his eyes and saw he was pointing to nothing. "WHAT?!"  
  
LilFilipinoGirl was already wearing Roy's read hair and had the Sword of Seals in her hand. "I think you were a little too late, DL" She teased as he had no choice but to take the Zelda hat now. "Or should I say, DLda?" Most of the Authors burst out laughing at Doom Lord.  
  
"Er..." Doom Lord had no choice but to put on Zelda's headdress. "This isn't very funny. Why couldn't I get a hat a little more--masculine?"  
  
"You can have the Ness hat" Podimon offered, holding out the hat.  
  
"I said MORE masculine" Doom Lord replied.  
  
"Aren't we funny" Podimon replied sarcastically, putting the red hat back on his head.  
  
BlueMage15 was looking out into space at this time, looking at nobody and speaking to nobody.  
  
"Why so melancholy?" Asked Jigglyman, walking over to her.  
  
"You guys just don't care" She replied. She seemed upset. "Five of them have been taken hostage, and one of them was just killed! You don't seem to care!"  
  
"We care" Razor Osaka walked up. "It's not like we don't. Tim was my friend, but we need to do what we have to first. We'll get them back, all right? Don't be upset, BlueMage"  
  
"Don't call me that, anymore..." She replied. "From now on, I want to be called...Sennen Spirit"  
  
"Heke?" Asked M2. She didn't seemed to get it.  
  
"Maybe you're right...then, call me Aynaki Hayami"  
  
"Sounds cool" Master Gamer said.  
  
"For a dork name, anyway" Doom Lord muttered.  
  
"Don't be so rude, DLda" Zyborg22 told him, looking a bit annoyed.  
  
"DON'T CALL ME DLDA!" Whined Doom Lord.  
  
"Well, we have to start somewhere..." Began The Skiver. "We have to find something now...Mewtwo will pay"  
  
----------------- PREVIEW OF NEXT EPISODE ----------------- M2: Hamha! I'm M2 the Mewtwo Guru. You all can call me M2 of course. What's with the exploding Dreamcasts? Hey! Maybe those guys can help us out! We'll see in the next episode, "A Miracle?". You'd better get ready! ____ A/N: The above was written by M2 the Mewtwo Guru. If it wasn't, then that would mean I did my homework, which I hate, thus she wrote it. If you're wondering why I exiled 5 people, it was because they didn't seem to care about the Fic at all, while there were many others who wanted to be in. I wanted to let them in, rather than those who won't even read the Fic. And I kept in Aynaki because I told her I'd put her in, and I'm not going to end it like that and since she actually bothered to review, I know she read the Fic and (probably) cared, so that's why I'm going to let her stay in. 


	5. A Miracle?

A/N: That's right, I'm back! After a really long hiatus I've decided to continue. My friend Edgar really wanted it, and he says that because the Super Smash Brothers section is in a dark age, as it is, this might help. With him and myself doing Fics, I'm hoping that we can make the Smash section better. But until then, here is the continuation. I hope the original authors can still read this.  
----------  
Following the events and battles of the intense day before, the team of authors decided to get some down time. However, it wasn't a happy down time. The authors were sitting around now. Dr. Nick had used his Mewtwo powers to teleport the group to his house. Yet they were clueless as to what to do, because the Smashers were far stronger. "So now what can we do?"   
  
"Let's get naked" Suggested Razor Osaka. "Girls first" Everyone stared. "What?"   
  
"No, let's save that for when we're in Street Fighter" Replied Zyborg.   
  
"Good news everyone!" Edgar announced, coming into the room.   
  
"You found a way to stop them?!" Asked Sana Jisushi excitedly.   
  
Edgar shook his head. "No, but I saved a ton of money on my car insurance by switching to Geico"   
  
They all stared for a moment. "Booo" Jeered DLda, doing a thumbs-down.   
  
"But seriously, I have these" Edgar tossed them each a GameBoy Advance.   
  
"GameBoys? What are these for?" Asked Super Beast.   
  
"Not for eating" DL's muffled voice replied, with a GameBoy in his mouth.   
  
"I made a plate of vegetables for everyone, you know" LilFilipinoGirl pointed to a plate of carrots, lettuce, tomatoes and such on the table, with a small cup of dip.   
  
DL scoffed at this. "Like I'm going to eat vegetables"   
  
"Well, playing GameBoy helps when I'm not feeling good, it'll do good for you probably" Edgar replied.   
  
"I think I'll play some Dreamcast instead" Master Gamer reached into her backpack and pulled out a Dreamcast.   
  
"Boo" Jeered several of the other authors.   
  
"Well, I'll play, if you guys don't want to, then fine" Master Gamer plugged in the Dreamcast and turned it on. "I'm going to play Sonic Adventure--hey, what's going on?"   
  
The Dreamcast started to expand and glow white. Several authors moved back as with a pop, it exploded.   
  
The authors all gasped at what they saw.   
  
"OH...MY...GOD!" Gasped Blade Malfoy.   
  
Master Gamer, who was staring in teary-eyed shock gasped. "You're telling me! That was my only Dreamcast!"   
  
"No...look!" Podimon pointed where the Dreamcast was.   
  
In its place was a blue-quilled hedgehog with red sneakers. Beside him was an orange and white fox with two tails and sneakers. With them was a red echidna with green socks and, once again, red shoes. And rounding out the first bunch was a pink hedgehog with a red dress and red boots.   
  
Along with them was a large man with a big orange mustache and a bald head. At either side were a black hedgehog with some red fur on him, and a white bat with certain attributes.   
  
"Holy cow, it's the Sonic crew!" Wing35 gasped.   
  
"We heard that there was some trouble from Nintendo land" Replied Sonic. "We're gonna help you mondo cool guys!"   
  
"Well, you better work on your lingo first, loser" Dr. Nick responded.   
  
"Hey, we're trying to help you!" Protested Knuckles.   
  
"Why do you want to help us?" Asked Platinum K.   
  
"We're tired of Nintendo ruling everything" Sonic sighed. "At one time Sega was considered the best in the world and could easily compete with Nintendo. Now we're the only well-known Sega characters anymore. And now they're taking over your world? We're gonna help!"   
  
"Thanks Sonic!" M2 ran over and hugged Sonic.   
  
"Stop trying to break me in half, please!" Groaned Sonic.   
  
"I still say he's a loser..." Dr. Nick added.   
  
MEANWHILE...   
  
"How pathetic..." Mewtwo smirked. "They're planning a counter attack. A bunch of pathetic yahoos are joining them"   
  
"I could use a drink" A sweaty and panting Ganondorf noted.   
  
"I said yahoo, not yoo-hoo" Mewtwo replied. "Are you guys done?"   
  
"Oh yeah, we are now" Bowser smirked. The three looked up. And there was a giant castle, made completely of purple crystals. The Smashers who had built it were standing around.   
  
"Excellent" Mewtwo nodded. "Now, they're going to be challenging us pretty soon"   
  
Fox shook his head. "They never learn. We'll beat them up. Especially that DL kid. He picked Zelda's hat, and now he's DLda! Hahaha!"   
  
"That IS funny!" Added Captain Falcon. Several more Smashers laughed as well.   
  
MEANWHILE AGAIN...   
  
The Smashers and Sonic Crew were currently in a large car, being driven by Pelican. "So are you guys all clear on the plan?" Asked Dr. Eggman. Many nodded and a few others replied in voice. But they all seemed ready one way or another.   
  
"Going somewhere?" Asked a voice. They all looked up to see Mewtwo floating above them.   
  
"Coming alone?" Dr. Nick leapt out of the car. "A little confident, don't you think?"   
  
Mewtwo suddenly disappeared. He reappeared behind Dr. Nick. Dr. Nick quickly turned around and got a huge blast of Psychic energy. He was sent flying and went across the ground a few feet.   
  
The rest of the authors, along with the Sonic Crew were about to jump out when the car began to shake. They all screamed as the car was overturned. Bowser, Donkey Kong and Ganondorf were the source. The three grinned as the rest of the Smashers were teleported in via Mewtwo.   
  
"RESTRAIN THEM!" Mewtwo ordered.   
  
The Smashers began to pull out Barrel Cannons and chuck them at the Authors. Within a few seconds, every author was trapped inside of one. The Sonic Crew were the only ones left.   
  
"Now...you seven!" Mewtwo angrily peered down towards the Sonic Crew. "How dare you Sega wannabes challenge us? We will finish you off!"   
  
"Bring it on!" Sonic challenged.   
  
Mario and Luigi charged against Sonic and Tails. Knuckles looked to the right to see he was being challenged by Yoshi. Amy was taking on Peach, while Eggman and Bowser faced off. Shadow and Rouge were against Donkey Kong and Ness, as nobody else was bothering to step up to take Rouge.   
  
Mario threw a punch at Sonic, who quickly sped to the right. He kept running out of the way of each physical attack Mario threw. "Can't touch--" He was cut short as Mario's cape turned him around, followed by a fireball. Sonic quickly rolled up and launched himself towards Mario. Mario caught him, while aching, and threw him. Seeing Mario struggling, Link and Pikachu quickly ran into the battle. Link leapt in with a sword plant, sending Sonic a few feet back. Pikachu launched a Thunder Jolt at Sonic, to shook him in time for Mario to put a boot into Sonic's back, putting out the remainder of the fire but knocking Sonic to the ground.   
  
A similar story with Tails, as he was being attacked not only by Luigi, but now with Samus and Kirby. Tails was holding his own against Kirby, but frequent attacks from Samus and Luigi were holding him back. Similarly, Knuckles was being triple-teamed by Yoshi, Falco and Fox. Eggman was shooting rapidly at Bowser, Ganondorf and Roy, and holding them back. However, the trio kept pushing forward. Shadow was powering at Donkey Kong, but Captain Falcon snuck up and struck him. Jigglypuff joined and kept them at bay.   
  
Amy was trying to handle Peach, Dr. Mario and Young Link, but was also failing. And finally, Rouge was being challenged by Ness, the Ice Climbers and Kirby. However, she was easily kicking their butts. Ness came at Rouge, who kicked him in the gut. She then leapt up and dove down to knock the Ice Climbers in different directions, then grabbed Kirby and threw him at the others.   
  
"Oh come on, hurry up!"   
  
"NO!" Yelled Dr. Nick. He began to struggle against the Barrel Cannons binding them. "Come on guys, try harder!"   
  
"YAH!" The Skiver used his D.K. power to smash the cannon apart. He came running towards the others, but was blasted by Mewtwo.   
  
"Do not test me!" Mewtwo yelled. "This is taking too long! The rest of you, get in there!"   
  
Zelda, Pichu, Marth and Mr. Game & Watch quickly ran into the battle and began thrashing the Sonic Crew. The authors looked on in horror as their only allies were being beaten brutally.   
  
The Skiver ran over towards the nearest person, who was DL and broke his crate. "Come on, let's go!"   
  
"No you don't!" Mewtwo shouted. He used his Confusion to launch the barrels containing Elwood and Pelican at them, knocking the two down. Elwood and Pelican growled as the tried to get out.   
  
"You jerk!" Elwood yelled. He tried to blast the cannon with his Fox Blaster, but it didn't work.   
  
"Look!" Yelled Cybat.   
  
The Sonic characters had been defeated quite easily and were now laid out on the ground.   
  
"You see?" Asked Mewtwo. "You fools challenged us with these pathetic forgotten characters? Now they will pay!" Mewtwo waved his right arm and they were all brought upwards and then downwards with sickening thuds.   
  
"Stop it!" M2 cried. "Stop it Mr. Lumpkins! Why are you acting like this?!"   
  
"Mr...Lumpkins?" Mewtwo asked.   
  
"Yes, it's my name for you..." M2 looked down, as a few Smashers and even Authors were snickering.   
  
"Hey, quit laughing, I'm sure all of you have a secret" Dr. Nick interjected. M2 looked towards him, and he smiled back.   
  
"And now they'll all be sent to...THE SHADOW REALM!" Mewtwo announced.   
  
All the authors gasped.   
  
"Hey wait, that's Yu-Gi-Oh!" Wing35 interrupted.   
  
"Well, I don't want to say dead, now do I?" Mewtwo asked.   
  
"You just did!" Culex576 yelled.   
  
"Oh screw it. DIE!" Mewtwo waved his hands and surrounded the Sonic Crew with a purple light. His eyes flashed yellow and he waved his hands, and with a bright flash of purple, black, blue and white light, the Sonic Crew were gone.   
  
"No!" Gasped several of the Authors. They were all in silence, while still suck in barrel cannons. They could not believe what had just happened.   
  
"Now do you see?!" Mewtwo exclaimed. "Now do you truly see what you were up against?! You stand no chance, you never did!"   
  
"Mewtwo!" Dr. Nick yelled. The barrel around him exploded as a Shadow Ball surrounded his body. "We will fight you one last time!"   
  
"Oh really?" Mewtwo asked.   
  
"Yes...if we win, you have to go back to where you came!"   
  
"And if we win?" Mewtwo asked, a smirk coming across his face.   
  
"Then we'll surrender our hats" Dr. Nick said.   
  
"Somehow that doesn't sound too imposing..." Jigglyman whispered to Super Beast.   
  
"It's a deal" Mewtwo waved his hands and the Barrel Cannons were gone. "Winner take all, the Super Smash Brothers versus the Super Smash Authors!"   
  
"What were you thinking?!" Sana Jisushi yelled, running over to Dr. Nick. "We can't take them"   
  
"Hey, I trust him" Edgar said. "I think we can do this. I know we can"   
  
"Enough talk" Mewtwo announced. He floated down in front of the Smashers. "Who will win? My elite group of Super Smash Brothers, or your pathetic ragtag bunch of humans with fake powers?"   
  
"We'll show you!" Dr. Nick yelled. The two sides yelled and ran towards each other to begin the deciding duel...   
-------  
Hey, it's Edgar. Bases juiced, two outs. Looks like we'll be approaching the Final Encounter with the Smashers, and man am I pumped. Time for some clutch hitting, and we're at the plate. You better get ready! 


End file.
